


[ART] Completion

by mortmere



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Art, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortmere/pseuds/mortmere
Summary: Smut, with love.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	[ART] Completion

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older piece with which I was never entirely happy (I felt I couldn't get the guys look enough like themselves), so it lingered in my "abandoned projects" folder for a long time. However, I shared it with the S/H group on FB some time ago, and they... well, no-one seemed to have a problem with the faces (haha), and Matsir even came up with the perfect title. With that, I finally felt I could post it here, too.

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/cc246abc7155ef6760fe4e294389352d/b146adb4ceb1b3a7-e4/s2048x3072/aa82195e48a40e47762805185248961bbc1781fa.jpg)


End file.
